


All About It

by catbeanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Los Angeles AU, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Parties, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol Harry is like Gatsby, lots and lots of pinning, one direction - Freeform, pinning, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeanies/pseuds/catbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was like a ray of sunshine in Louis’ black and white and apparently uptight world. He just couldn't get enough of his presence.<br/>--<br/>Louis, 26, has lived in the posh hollywood hills of LA for 3 years after making it big as a winery owner in London. A new set of neighbors who throw loud parties and serve pissy beer are a nuisance but, the freshly turned 18 nuisance isn't so bad. Maybe just really fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work that I'm publishing in the One Direction Fandom. (I started one a few weeks ago but I can't decide if I want to post it yet) and I wanted to get the first chapter up so I apologize if this is absoulte shit but anyways here's Chapter 1!

Louis was leaned up against the glass railing of his massive pool deck sipping from a glass of scotch and holding a cigar, which was not a usual thing for him. At all. Zayn had come by his house earlier with a big basket of muffins and a “It’s a boy!” cigar to celebrate his wife’s announced pregnancy. Although most of the muffins were half gone in an hour, the cigar was proving to be distasteful. He snubbed it out on the sole of his shoe and sighed.

He looked out over the city and smiled. Louis had bought this house 3 years ago after a very successful year at his vineyard back home in Europe and settled into the luxuries that LA had to offer. He was only 26 and had accomplished quite a lot. It was easy to manage his business from here thanks conference calls and emails so this was a permanate vacation.

The sun was beginning to set and it was all so peaceful. He chucked the remaining achohol out of his glass and into the bushes next to the pool and went back inside.

It wasn’t until 11 o’clock that night that the peaceful evening was ruined. A loud crash and sudden booming music coming from outside made the small kitten Louis had just got spring out of his lap and hide under the coffee table.

“Aw Bear, it’s alright. Sounds like the new neighbors are having a house warming party.” Louis scooped up the frightened cat and walked up the winding staircase to his much-too-large-for-one-person bedroom complete with an entire wall made of glass seeming to tower over the city in the distance.

It wasn’t just a house warming party though. The wild and loud parties kept on for a week straight. Louis had never seen the people that moved in, he just heard about them from Zayn. He had gossiped with Louis like they were a couple of soccer moms about the “two fit lads that literally had less than 5 boxes of personal belongings to move in”

The following Saturday afternoon, Louis woke up much later than usual thanks to his best mates, Liam and Zayn, opening up a new bar downtown. He was disappointed he wasn’t able to find anyone to take home. He was running on a 5 month dry spell and honestly, as old as he was getting, he was ready to settle down and buy a house in the country side and have 50 cats with someone.

Regardless, Louis changed into tight black jeans and an old t shirt and made breakfast. That was until he saw a clock and saw that it was just after noon. He scooped up his bowl of oatmeal and plate of eggs and sausage and headed for his usual seat on the deck under the umbrella. Halfway through his meal he got out his mobile and scrolled through meaningless news stories until a glass shattering not far away grabbed is attention.

Looking up, he saw a shirtless man at the house next to his jump up from where he was sitting by their own pool and scratch the back of his neck in shock.

“Shit” the guy said looking at the ground where Louis assumed there was a broke cup. The man spun around and locked eyes with Louis almost immediately and God was he fit. The boy had to be young, 18 or 19 at best but was a head taller than Louis from what he could tell. He had tattoos all over, since his lack of shirt and very, very low riding swim bottoms. He had gorgeous curly hair that framed his face. 

“Oh, oops” the boy continued laughing at Louis’s quizzical expression.

“Well, hi to you too.” Louis replied taking another bite of his food.

“”M Harry Styles. I just moved in here with my best mate Niall. You must be our neighbor!” Harry walked to the edge of his deck and leaned on the railing, getting as close to Louis as he could, but there was still at least 50 feet between them and Harry was practically yelling.

“Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you” Louis answered, smiling at Harry’s expression.

“Are you eating eggs and sausage at nearly 1 in the afternoon?” Harry asked as he ruffled his curls.

“Well yeah, I’m eating breakfast or lunch- ah whatever you want to call it.”

“Brunch”

“Excuse me?”

“Brunch, the word you are looking for is brunch.” Harry laughed again. It was infectious and Louis let out out a few nervous chuckles. 

“Completely slipped my mind.” Louis retorted, regaining his composure and grinning.

“HAROLD!”  A blonde with a heavy irish accent slung the glass door open to the house and his voice echoed, very loudly.

“Uh I got to go. Bye Louis!” Harry abandoned the broken glass on the deck and ran into the house. Louis didn’t stare at him at all as he jogged off, but that was a bold faced lie.

—

The next morning after an actual peaceful night of sleep due to the lack of party next door, Louis needed to go downtown to meet with some potential wine buyers over lunch. He slicked his hair back to look a bit more professional and was actually wearing a tie. He opened the garage and hoped into the bright red Ferrari that he’d driven all of 4 times since he bought it. It wasn’t that he had a dislike for the thing he just didn’t get out by himself and usually took a cab.

Before he could shut his driver side door, Louis heard shouting coming from the house next door. He got out of the car and looked at the source of obnoxious rap music and the distinct Irish guy from yesterday singing along in a god awful manner. He was outside in his driveway spraying two _very_ nice sports cars that put Louis’s to shame. Louis sighed and figured it was something he would have to get used to. Loud parties and constant yelling and shouting from the blonde one. He wouldn’t mind running into Harry again though. Shit. How could he possibly think that when he was quiet possibly 10 years his senior.

Just as he crossed Louis’ mind, the curly headed boy burst through their front door.

“Niall!” he called out as he tossed a bottle of what appeared to be soap at him. Harry was just as gorgeous as he was yesterday. His curls were pulled back in a small pony tail which looked ridiculous bobbing on top of his head. He didn’t have a shirt on _again_ and Louis wasn’t the one to complain. He was broken from his trance when he noticed Harry waving at him. Louis froze and quickly turned and got in car and sped off as quick as the winding road would allow. He caught Harry’s smirking in his rearview mirror and Louis definitely didn’t smile. Or at least tried not to.

—

Several days and nights as well as many a few spaced out parties at the house, Louis finally had time to process that he got caught red handed ogling the possibly underaged- but very fit next door neighbor. Having nothing to do for the day, he changed into his swim trunks and jumped into the very nippy pool water. He surfaced quickly and gasped aloud at the cold water. Climbing out quickly and cursing himself for not bringing a towel outside, he ran back inside cursing the mid-April temperature for being below average. Before he could even properly towel off his doorbell rang 3 times and then a few moments later rang again and again.

“What in god’s name—“ Louis started as he swung his front door open, dripping pool water all over the hardwood floors. 

A certain curly headed neighbor was at his door eyes wide and poised to ring the bell again. Louis rolled his eyes and ruffled the towel through his dripping hair.

“Hi, neighbor!” Harry chirped grinning like an idiot before his jaw went slack as he took in Louis’s appearance. Louis knew he wasn’t as fit as Harry by a long shot but he certainly wasn’t _unfit._ Louis had to clear his throat to get Harry’s attention before he began. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure, Harry?” 

_Nice- real smooth Tomlinson_ Louis thought to himself.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight.” Harry sheepishly asked before smiling again, almost childlike.

“Um are you referring to the ragers you and the loud Irish one throw ever damn night?” Louis ran his hand through his sopping wet hair before stepping out onto the porch with Harry to prevent any further damage to his floor.

“Yes and they are much more than ragers Louis. It’s how we make a living I’ll have you know.” Harry said triumphantly.

“Oh I fucking doubt that.” Louis scoffed. How the hell could two teens make a living off of _partying_. “I’m too old for that rubbish anyways"

“Come over tonight and find out.” Harry challenged taking another glade down at Louis’s exposed skin.

“Alright then Styles. See you at 10.”

“Sweet! See ya tonight Louis!” he grinned like a giddy child. “Oh and you aren’t too old, especially looking like that” the cheeky bastard winked and ran back to his house. If Harry was anymore obviously excited about Louis saying yes he’d be oozing glitter and rainbows.

_Dammit_. The way Louis' name rolled out of Harry’s mouth was amazing and _Jesus Christ_ Louis wouldn’t mind hearing it a lot more. In a slightly different situation.

A few hours later, Louis found himself in front of Harry and Niall’s door, music was already blasting but there weren’t too many cars parked across the street in the small lot so there couldn’t be too many people inside. He rang the doorbell but doubted anyone could hear it so he turned the knob and it opened to reveal Harry grinning widely leaning against the door just inches from Louis’s face.

“Louis! You made it.” Harry hugged him tightly but briefly and he smelled like heaven. Well if heaven was a mix between a slight musk but overwhelmingly sweet smell. Harry was clad in cut off denim shorts and a plaid flannel with the sleeves cut off and completely unbuttoned. Louis felt a bit overdressed in his skinnys and blazer but got over it quickly and followed Harry into the house.

“Since your just next door I won’t charge you an entry fee” Harry winked. “Niall and I have been doing this for nearly 2 years. We hire DJ’s and bands to come play and we charge people to come party.” Louis thought about the idea and nodded. It wasn’t that bad of a business idea. It wash’t exactly ideal but he figured they could make a few grand a weekend at best, depending on how well the band was.

Harry handed Louis a plastic cup of some sort of mixed drink and took a sip. It was sweet, but immediately bit back with the strong burn of alcohol.

“What the hell are you all serving?” Louis answered looking at the orange liquid in his cup.

“We have beer that we give everyone but this is something I mixed up earlier.” Harry flashed a cheeky grin before leading Louis into what he assumed was the living space which already had a small crowd of people dancing to the DJ up on a small stage. They walked through the room and back onto the deck where there was only a few people talking and smoking weed. The smell hit Louis before he got through the back door.

“Niall! Louis’s here!” Harry shouted, even though it wash’t nearly as loud out here as inside.

“Oi! Nice to meet ya mate. Harry told me you were the fittest lad he’s seen since we moved to LA and was whining all afternoon about whether you were going to come or not.” Niall, a blonde boy, not much older looking than Harry shook Louis’s hand dramatically. He had a thick Irish accent was a through contrast to Harry’s accent much like his own and he was loud. So fucking loud.

“Hey! Niall you twat!” Harry smacked Niall in the back of the head and scolded him as if he were a child. “Ignore him he’s high as a kite.” Harry laughed nervously.

Louis’s cheeks warmed at the thought of Harry getting bashful over him but then blamed it on the drink Harry gave him in the kitchen. As the night wore on Louis lost sight of Harry and after 10 minutes of searching he gave up and ended up getting sloshed and sitting on a very full couch in the living area. The pounding music was quite enjoyable but the couple next to him making out seemed to pay no mind to Louis or anyone in the room for that matter. He got a mouthful of the girl’s hair before he shoved them off and got up, going to search for a certain curly headed boy.

He stumbled around through the now massive crowd of people before finding Harry in the kitchen with Niall and a few other people.

“Harold!” Louis slurred walking in and leaning on the counter looking at the boy currently opening another package of cups and giving them to Niall to fill with beer. The clock on the stove read 1:45am which made Louis furrow his brow. Even in his drunken state he knew he needed to leave and get some rest. He had a plane back to England to catch tomorrow.

“Hey Lou. Are you having a good time?” Harry answered and then laughed. He wasn’t drunk but his puffy eyes showed he had been smoking.

“Yessss Hazza I am” Louis reached across and pulled on one of the buttons on Harry’s ripped up shirt. 

“Lou? You’re pretty smashed. Do you want me to walk you home?” Harry inquired. He walked around the counter and looped Louis’s arm in his and walked him to the door, not giving him the chance to answer. As they walked through the guests in the house Louis realized he had to be the oldest one there, easily. The party was dying down now, people were leaving and most were calling for a cab. He scoffed and had to dodge a flying cup as Harry walked him to his front door.

“Thanks.” Louis mumbled as he reached around in his pocket for his key. “Harry? Was Niall being serious?’ he asked as he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

“What?” Harry looked at Louis very confused

“When he said you were talking about me.”

“Oh, umm.” Harry bit his lip nervously and grinned.  Louis stared a hole into Harry’s plump lips hardly listening to his too deep voice and gorgeous accent. “You take that however you want Lou.” Harry dug Louis’ keys out of his blazer pocket along with his mobile.

“Here.” Harry typed what Louis assumed was his number into his phone and handed it back.

Louis took the keys and unlocked the door, leaning back against it to say bye to the curly headed boy.

“I had fun Haz” Harry looked up from his feet and grinned. An awkward pause passed, Louis stared a hole in Harry’s plump lips. His drunk mind making them more and more enticing.

“Well I’ll see ya later Louis."

Louis shut the door behind him and sighed.

“Dammit” Louis mumbled under his breath as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and went to bed. 

The next morning Louis woke still in his clothes from the night before with a pounding headache and little memory of what happened after his first drink. He packed a light bag since he wasn’t going to be gone long and poured an excessive amount of food into several cat bowl’s around the house for Bear, gathered his things and called a cab to the airport. 

The flight was fairly boring. Louis slept for most of it as he usually does on planes and at the layover in Boston he unlocked his phone to see a new contact on the screen. _Styles_ was the name and Louis chuckled. At least one good thing came out of hanging around with a bunch of sweaty teens. He arrived at London extremely early in the morning and a limo picked him up to drive him 2 hours away to his vineyard. When he arrived he got a cup of tea and sat in his office going over some papers he had to sign. By late afternoon he finished up and walked through the rows of grapes growing. They were almost ready to harvest and Louis stopped to talk to a few workers who were also examining them, making sure they were free of pesticites and disease. Done with the little work he needed to do, Louis retired to the small bedroom in the second story of the the main building and fell asleep before his head could hit the pillow.

The next morning, Louis opened his text messages up and typed a new message to Harry’s number.

_Harry?_

**_Louis??_ **

_You’re awake? It has to be 2am in LA_

**_Are you not in LA??????_ **

_No I’m at my vineyard in England ;)_

**_Oh Mr. HotShot wine maker. I’m in awe_ **

_Hey! How did you think I made enough money to buy my house?_

**_My bet was a stripper.._ **

_Harry!! What on earth would make you guess that?_

**_Because you’re so fit xx_ **

 

Louis laughed and suddenly thought back to two nights ago at Harry’s party. He quickly texted back saying he wanted to get coffee sometime and said he’d ring Harry when he got back to the states. He giggled nervously as Harry replied with a bunch of x’s and smiley emotes. Louis Tomlinson had a date with a _boy_ who had to be at least 8 years younger than him, but he wasn’t complaining.

His flight back was near awful. A thunderstorm delayed takeoff and the wind turbulence was god awful but he made it back to LA in one piece.

“Last damn time I don’t fly private.” Louis scoffed at the luggage carousel.

It’s not until the next morning he calls Harry.

“Hello?” Harry’s deep alluring voice echoed through Louis’s phone. He sounded sleepy which made Louis itch with even more fond for this boy he just met.

“Someone sounds sleepy” Louis teased.

“Hey I had a rough night.”

“It’s ok curly, I’ve been there.”

“So do you want to go out and get coffee or something?” Harry questioned before failing to cover up a huge yawn.

“I can pick you up in an hour” Louis answered not bothering for a reply before hanging up. He changed into navy chinos and a oatmeal colored jumper since it was a bit cool for early spring in Cali plus it was comfortable so why not.

He rang the doorbell to Niall and Harry’s house and heard soft footsteps coming down stairs.

Harry swung the door open and grinned widely.

“Come on in Lou. I’ve got to finish Niall’s breakfast since the asshat is incapable of not burning anything!” He rubbed his eyes and gestured to the passed out Niall on the couch. “We keep the parties downstairs, upstairs is where we live.” Harry told Louis as he turned a corner and started up the stairs. Once on the 2nd level Louis took in the house. It was an open floor plan, the kitchen and living room were together and a nice dining hall was to the left of the stairs. There was a hallway on either side of the room and the far wall was glass, looking out over the pool and city.

“So Harold, how long are you going to keep me from me and my morning coffee?"

“My name’s not Harold it’s just Harry.” he bashfully ruffled his curls. Louis wanted to reach across the space between him and ruffle them himself but he refrained.

“Ay you little shits.” Niall hollered from downstairs making a hell of a racket climbing up the stairs. “Harry? Food?”

“Yes, Mum, it’s almost done.” Harry answered sarcastically.

“Watch the sarcasm young man. I raised you better.” Niall swatted Harry on the back of the head before taking a seat at the island bar in the kitchen.

Harry set a plate of bacon down in front of the irishman and poured him a glass of milk.

“Happy?” Harry smirked and Niall just rolled his eyes.

“Just bacon and milk?” Louis spoke up.

“Yeah what else am I supposed to eat for breakfast?” Niall shrugged and dug in. 

Harry put one of his massive hands on the small of Louis’ back and ushered him out of the house. 

They both hopped into Louis’ car and took off down the winding road.

“So Mr. Wine Maker, where are we getting coffee?” Harry questioned.

“Um I hadn’t thought that far. I’ll just go where I usually head to on the off chance I’m up at 8:30 in the morning.” Louis answered taking a side glance over at the tall boy in the passenger seat. Harry had the window down of course which ruffled his messy curls even more. He had his legs pulled up to his chest as he glanced over at Louis and just grinned.

The drive wasn’t too long and soon enough they were both sat outside a small hole-in-the-wall cafe downtown. 

“I don’t understand how you drink that sugary latte stuff. Ruins the coffee” Louis scrunched his nose and looked down at the big mug Harry had in his hands.

“And I don’t understand why we came to a cafe if all you’re going to get is just plain black coffee.” Harry fired back. He took a sip of his drink which left a ring of coffee around his upper lip.

“Harry, am I going to have to be your parent here?” Louis teased handing Harry a spare napkin to wipe his face.

“If you want to be” Harry winked and leaned across the small table, offering Louis to wipe his mouth. Louis gently padded his face before clearing his throat and chuckling nervously.

“Are you always like this Tomlinson?” Harry sat back in his seat _thank god_  Louis thought. The younger man was clad in tight black jeans and a button down. Which he failed to only button the bottom two, giving Louis a view of his toned stomach and tattoos while he was leaned over.

“What do you mean ‘like this’?” Louis imitated his deep voice which got him a few stares from the other customers sitting nearby.

“Uptight. All tense and what not. You need to like, ya know, relax” Harry slid his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and leaned back in his seat.

“I am not uptight! I’m the most loose and relaxed person I know!” Louis pointed his finger accusingly at Harry. Harry flashed that all knowing cheeky grin before replying.

“If you call what you are ‘loose’ then _I obviously_ have a few things to show you Mr.Tomlinson” Harry cocked his head and batted his eyelashes.

“H-HAROLD STYLES! How dare you say something like that.” Louis jumped out of his chair, obviously embarrassed and flustered. 

“I’m just saying” Harry crossed his legs, dipped his finger in his latte and stuck it in his mouth. He made eye contact with Louis, making the older man’s pupils swell.

“Ok!” Louis voice cracked as he grabbed his cuppa “We are leaving right now!” 

Once they were on their way back home, Louis’ red cheeks finally faded. but not before Harry could comment multiple times, only making it worse.

The ride home was spent in silence for the most part. Harry had his window down and was drumming dramatically along to every song that came on the radio.

“Sooooo” Harry turned to Louis once they parked back in front of Harry and Niall’s house. “What are you going to be up to today?”

“Uh I’ve got some expense reports to look over and some other boring business things to do.”

“Oh ok” Harry tried to hide his disappointment in his voice and smiled sheepishly. “I’ll ju-"

“Do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?” Louis cut him off. Obviously the idea of sending Harry back into his home with his “mother” didn’t appeal to Louis. Harry was like a ray of sunshine in Louis’ black and white and apparently uptight world. He just couldn't get enough of his presence. 

“Uh yeah sure” Harry giggled and followed Louis inside.

“I’ll run upstairs and grab a movie. Make yourself at home.” Louis strolled upstairs and grabbed his laptop so he could _attempt_ to get some work done. Even though the idea of actually getting something done seemed unlikely with a fit boy most likely lounging invitingly on his sofa.

Harry had most definitely made himself at home when Louis came back down. He managed to turn on the stereo system and had poor Bear suspended in the air, singing along soulfully.

“ _When the night-ah! Has come_!” His voice echoed around the den. “ _So darling, darling, stand by meee”_

“Well bloody hell you are quite the performer Styles.” Harry’s jaw dropped.

“I didn’t hear you come down the stairs.” Harry and the cat both had the same expression which made Louis laugh.

“Quit terrorising Bear. I’ve got the Titanic if you want to watch that.” Louis walked over to the couch and kicked off his shoes. Harry followed suit and stretched across the majority of one of the couches.

“Ah ace! Thats my favorite.” 

Louis started the movie and took at seat on the opposite end of the couch making Harry frown. He moved around and laid his head in Louis lap, effectively catching Louis off guard. 

“What are yo-“

“Shhhh I don’t want to miss the beginning.” Harry reached up blindly and patted Louis’ face with his massive hand. With that Louis watched Jack win his ticket onto the ship with Harry’s fluffy hair tickling his exposed arms. 

Before he knew it, the movie was nearly over and his hands were tangled in Harry’s curls, massaging his scalp. It had effectively put the younger boy to sleep. His deep breathing the only sound in the open space room other than Rose desperately blowing her whistle to call the life boat to her on screen.

Louis pulled out his laptop and started typing up what work was well overdue to email out by tonight. Bear had made a nest out of Harry’s rumpled shirt in the small of his back and was grooming herself. Louis glanced down at the sleeping boy in his lap and wondered how he let this happen. Just last week he was scolding himself for oogling the teen across the street and now for christ sake he had said teen dosed off in his lap. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind his cell rang loudly from his pocket as Louis carefully removed it without waking up Harry.

“Yeah” Louis answered, seeing Zayn’s name flash across the screen.

“Tommo! What are you up to tomorrow night?” Zayn’s voice loudly came through the speaker. He must’ve been at one of the restaurant’s he and Liam owned, the echo of the business made it hard to hear before cutting off. “Sorry there was an issue with some new menu’s out here, I’m on my way to the market and was wondering if you were free tomorrow tonight. I’m having some people over for a _classy_ party. A-k-a you, Liam and some co-workers. Probably some people from that bistro downtown you were trying to meet with about carrying your wine.”

“Uh yeah sure. Got nothing else to do. It’ll be a good opportunity to speak with them” Louis answered. It had been a while since the three amigos got together anyways. Louis met Liam and Zayn 3 years ago when he moved to LA. He had set up at a wine expo to pull some potential clients in town and they stopped by. Liam’s family owned a string of restaurants in Western Europe and Zayn partnered up with Liam several years back when they expanded their business to the US. It wasn’t long for them to hit it off and become best mates.

Louis felt Harry stir in his lap. His free hand found his hair and he ran his fingers through it absent-mindedly. 

“Lou” Harry mumbled sleepily and rolled over so he was looking up at Louis. The cat, now in loss of it’s sleeping spot, walked off, pissed off.

“Is someone there?” Zayn asked on the other end of the phone.

“Uh yeah Harry’s over.” Louis answered. Harry mouthed ‘who is that’ silently and Louis told him to hold on.

“I don’t know a Harry..wait is that one of those fit new neighbo-"

“Hey Zayn, it’s cool if I bring a plus one. I’m assuming?”

“Yeah of course! The more the merrier!”

Louis ended the call and smiled down at Harry.

“Up for a _classy_ party tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Um yeah sure. Niall and I aren’t hosting anything tomorrow. Shit! Is it already half past 2?!” Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. “We are tonight though so I better get back to help set up before I catch hell."

“Oh ok. I’ll walk you out.” Louis watched the tall boy stretch and slip his ridiculous looking suede boots back on.

“Just text me the details about tomorrow. I did have fun this morning though.” Harry grinned and attempted to flatten down his messy nap hair.

“I did too Harry.” Louis held the door open and waved as Harry ran back to his house.

_Should’ve kissed him you twat_ Louis thought to himself once he was back inside. Harry Styles was going to be the death of him.

—

After listening to numerous dubstep remixes the night before, the party next door didn’t die down until after 3am, Louis somehow managed to get a good night’s rest as well as wake up in time to answer some calls from some managers back in London.

He opened his phone and typed up a quick message to Harry before hopping in the shower.

_You still up for tonight? xx_

**_Of course :-)_ **

_It’s supposed to be fairly semi-formal. Might be some business opportunities for me._

**_I’ll wear my finest gown_ **

_And Im sure you’ll look stunning._

**_Hey! I was joking about wearing a gown.._ **

_I’ll be over to pick you up at 6 x_

_—_

 The large grandfather clock in Louis’ foyer struck 6 just as he was heading out. His car was still parked across from Harry’s house so he walked over to the house and knocked before hearing an Irish voice holler ‘come in’ from an upstairs window. Louis wasted no time going up the stairs to be greeted by Niall with his arm looped around Harry’s. Harry had his head cocked and grinned widely.

“So mister. You taking my son out tonight?” Niall puffed his chest and deepened his voice. It wasn’t very intimidating as he was clad in cut offs and a ripped up tank top. Louis wasn’t paying much attention to Niall though.

“Harry-“ Louis started to speak but stopped to take in the gorgeous boy in front of him. His curls were up in a quiff on his head, giving a clear view of his piercing green eyes. He had on tight black slacks with a gray blazer and black bow tie. 

“You clean up well yourself Lou.” Harry let go of Niall’s arm and took Louis’ instead as they walked to Louis’ car. Louis was dressed up more than he has in weeks. A navy suit sans tie with the top button un-done. His hair was getting too long so he swooped it up and to the side.

“Hey you twat! Have my son home by 11!” Niall yelled out the door before slamming it shut behind him. Louis laughed nervously and opened the passenger side door for Harry.

“Oh you’re such a gentleman” Harry gleamed and pretended to curtsey.

“Get in the damn car Styles” Louis ushered him in, laughing at his antics.

“Zayn is one of my best mate’s and it’s out at his house. It’s a good 20 minute drive.” Louis told Harry as they got on the bypass.

“Am I going to stick out? Isn’t this like an important night for you?” Harry asked as he went to ruffle his hair. Louis stopped him though, grabbing his hand and holding it so he wouldn’t mess up his hair.

“No not at all. It’s just a small get together and some potential business partners will be there. You won’t stick out at all, especially looking like that.” Louis reassured the younger boy, squeezing his hand and letting go to focus on driving.

“It’s just, Niall and I throw trashy parties compared to this. We’re trying to ‘class it up’” Harry did quotations in the air with his long fingers.

“You can start by not letting all those underaged teens in and stop serving pissy beer.” Louis suggested, Harry laughed.

“I just turned 18 so I know how they feel. Just wanting to get out of their parent’s house and have a good time.” Louis refrained from hitting the brakes but jerked the wheel a bit.

“You just turned 18?” Louis ran his fingers through his hair. He was 8 years older than Harry, true to his suspicion. 

“Is there something wrong, Louis?” Harry scrunched his eyebrows and turned to look at Louis.

“No it’s just-“ Louis paused and took his eyes off the road to look over at Harry. “Harry I’m 8 years older than you.” Louis couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh.

“26? I thought you were like 23 at best.” Harry smiled. “I don’t care that your 8 years older. It’s hot.” 

This time Louis did hit the brakes.

“Those cheeky comments! Where do they come from like that?” _Lord have mercy_ Louis thought as they pulled into Zayn’s drive.

His enormous house made Louis’ look like a tiny cottage.The driveway stretched back pretty far off the road. Louis pulled in close to the house knowing he’d be one of the last to leave.

“Shall we?” Louis asked once they got to the door.

“We shall.” Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Louis’ as they strolled through the front door. Elegant piano music flowed through the room and the smell of fresh wine, Louis’ own, hit almost instantly, along with the promise of an eventful night to come.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy party, Great Gatsby Innuendos and the holy grail meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit let me not wait a month to update this next time. Midterms then spring break for me so chp. 3 shouldn't be this long of a wait next time :)

Harry turned his head towards the piano in the corner of the extravagant open floor of Zayn’s house as Louis led him through the door and into the small gathering of people in the den. Louis recognized some people he had worked with before at Liam and Zayn’s restaurants and they of course gave a quick hello and handshake as Louis and Harry made their way across the spacious house to Zayn. Harry just took it all in and smiled to those who greeted Louis.

“Tommo! You made it!” Zayn jumped up from his spot on the couch where he was chatting with his wife, Perrie, and a few other people Louis didn’t recognize.

“Now I don't think I’ve been properly introduced to your date” Zayn cut past Louis and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry looked at Louis when the word ‘date’ rolled off Zayn’s lips and Louis just grinned and shrugged “Zayn Malik. Nice to meet you Harry.” Harry gave Zayn a loose handshake before replying back.

“Nice to meet you too” Harry chuckled nervously and side eyed Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded his head to reassure him.

“Ah! That is an accent I hear. Where are you from?” Zayn led them over to the bar in the kitchen where Liam was pouring several glasses of wine.

“Um Holmes Chapel.” Harry replied. The younger boy was obviously uncomfortable being in such a nice setting. Once they got to the bar and got introduced to Liam, Louis slid his arm under Harry’s blazer and rubbed his back. Harry reached out and took a glass of wine before tentatively taking a sip. He pulled a face before taking another sip and nodding.

“Little different than that mixed drink you were serving the other night.” Louis crinkled his eyes in a smile at Harry. “Also a couple hundred dollars more. Give or take.” Harry nodded in agreement and continued to drink.

“Louis, your fond for the curly headed one is showing.” Liam teased as he took off with a tray full of wine glasses half full with the crimson liquid. Louis smacked Liam on the back of the head as he walked off, causing him to stumble before regaining his composure upon reentering the den.

Louis picked up the bottle of wine Liam was serving and chuckled. _Doux_ was printed elegantly across the lable as well as Louis’ signature.

“Good choice.” Louis turned it so Harry could read. Harry took the bottle in his hands.

“Louis? Am I oozing class and elegance here?” Harry held the bottle up by his head and smiled.

“Perfect, Haz” Louis answered before pouring himself a glass of it as well. Zayn reappeared at that moment to let Louis know that Simon, the owner of the popular bistro downtown Louis had been going on about, had just arrived.

“I’ll just wait here. If you’d like” Harry swirled the liquid in his glass and leaned on the bar.

“No, that's rubbish. Come with me.”

“What if I embarrass you?”

“And how on earth would you do that? You’re oozing class remember?” Louis reassured him before grabbing a glass of wine for Simon and going to track him down.

“Because the last party I was at, there were two idiots dressed like robots doing shitty remixes instead of a piano and wine” Harry answered with a pout.

“Hey, I don’t mind. And don’t pout, you’re too cute for that” Louis commented and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss Harry on the forehead, which seemed to perk Harry up. 

—

10 minutes into the conversation about carrying Louis’ wine, Simon cut him off to direct his attention to Harry, who was currently leaned back on the plush couch they were sat at and twiddling his thumbs.

“So Harry, what do you think?” Simon asked Harry, even though Louis was positive he wasn’t paying close attention to they’re conversation.

“I’m sorry, what do I think about what?” Harry asked innocently for he had not been listening too closely to their conversation. He looked over at Louis and smiled nervously.

“About carrying Louis’ wine in my bistro. I’m assuming you’ve heard of it. It’s down on 5th street by the feminist book store” Simon pushed his glasses up his nose even higher than before. _Obnoxious wanker_ Louis thought to himself. Of course this business would be great and get his company more recognition on this side of the world but _bloody hell_ Simon was avoiding every question Louis asked.

“I think you should. Lots of people take cabs to that district anyways to shop and do business.” Harry continued to twirl his thumbs as he spoke and _bless him_. Harry couldn’t look any more gorgeous to Louis. His hair had fallen out of the sculpted quiff and had a messy yet nice look to it. Very inviting for Louis to tangle his hands in. He had taken his plump bottom lip in his mouth after answering.

The sound of Simon clearing his throat drew Louis’ attention away from Harry’s lips.

“So I’ll meet with you for lunch Tuesday, to discuss the details?” Simon rose from his seat and brushed off his pant legs.

“Um, yes. Of course. Here’s my card.” Louis produced a card from his wallet and shook Simon’s hand again.

“Well. That wasn't weird at all” Harry stated the obvious and looked over at Louis who was watching Simon walk further out of earshot.

“You’re telling me.” Louis sat down closer to Harry on the couch and poured the rest of his glass of wine in his. “I have to get us home in one piece so enjoy.” Harry clicked his tongue and took another sip.

“The last time I had wine it was so shitty I poured half a can of soda in it just to make it bearable” Harry chuckled and Louis glared at the younger boy.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you mix soda in my wine.” 

“Doesn’t need it. Aren’t I sweet enough?” Harry batted his eyelashes and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

The rest of the night went on as usual. Louis was dragged into giving a toast and just past 10 the guests began to file out. Liam and Zayn joined Louis and Harry on the sofa. Perrie and Liam’s girlfriend, Sophia, chatted in the kitchen over the leftover cheese and fruit.

“So, Harry, what do you and Niall do for a living? You obviously have it pretty well.” Liam asked as he loosened his tie and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“Um” Harry scratched the back of his head “We throw parties”

“Oh it’s more than just parties” Louis threw in.

“We hire bands or DJ’s to come play and charge people to come in” Harry added. Over the course of the evening Harry had another glass of wine and from what Louis could tell, was fairly tipsy. Harry was much more relaxed and not too uncomfortable as he had been at the start of the night. He had his entire torso leaned against Louis’ shoulder as he played with Louis’ cuff links.

“Oh, so like a house party club like thing” Zayn proposed.

"He's a proper Jay Gatsby, Louis." Liam nodded his head in agreement and Louis just laughed nervously in response.

“Yeah just like that” Harry muttered. He failed to hold back a yawn which caught Louis’ attention.

“Well it looks as if it’s past Harry’s bedtime” Zayn teased and Louis shot him a look. He carefully helped Harry up even though he was a good head taller than Louis.

“Hey, you twat! I am not a child!” Harry protest by reaching in Louis’ undone suit jacket and snapping his braces. Louis hissed and looked down at Liam and Zayn’s amused expressions. “Not funny lads” Louis addressed them.

“Bye Harry!” Sophia called from the kitchen “Don’t forget to email me that chicken recipe!”

“Do I want to know, Styles?” Louis asked Harry as they walked to the car.

“Hey! I made friends at your uptight gathering! It’s my most famous dish.” Harry defended as they made their way down the drive and back to the Hollywood hills.

“Well I’ll have to taste it to believe it” Louis chimed in as he took a sideways glance as he was driving of Harry undoing his bowtie and ruffling his hair.

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash” Harry spilled out. He gleamed over at Louis. His smile was infectious and soon Louis was doing the same.

“I can’t cook to save my life. You’ll have to teach me, curly.” Louis replied.

 

\--

Once Louis parked his car in his driveway, he glanced over at the younger boy to see him slumped over in his seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. His breathing slow and even. Harry looked so peaceful and Louis definitely didn’t want to wake him. His long eyelashes danced on his cheeks and his lips were pouted in a straight line as he dosed.

“Harry” Louis leaned across the seat and rubbed his curls out of his face. Harry blinked his eyes a few times before looking sweetly over at Louis. 

“Don’t stop” Harry whined, he pulled Louis’ hand back to his hair and stroked it.

“Come back to mine?” Louis asked. He took it by Harry’s mouth tugging into a small smile as a yes as he removed his hand from his hair and walked around to open Harry’s door.

“Wine makes me sleeepy Lou.” Harry flung his arms around Louis’ neck as soon as he was out of the car. Louis’ head was tucked by Harry’s neck, giving him a whiff of Harry’s sweet smelling hair. Louis chuckled and helped him get on his feet.

“Come inside and we can sleep” Louis led him inside and upstairs. Leaving him alone to change into a spare pair of joggers and shirt, Louis went down to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

As he turned away from the stove he came face to face with a shirtless Harry, smiling like a cheshire cat.

“No sugar?” Harry leaned down to grab one of the tea cups out of Louis’ hands and took a sip. Louis nodded and tried not to pay attention to how close their bodies were to each other. He could clearly see every detail of the two sparrows tattooed just below Harry’s collarbones.

“I left you a shirt you know” Louis told Harry as they took a seat at the bar.

“I usually sleep nude. Be glad I took the joggers” Harry replied without missing a beat. Louis choked on his tea and glanced over at Harry’s exposed torso. A butterfly was tattooed across his abs along with two fronds by his hips.

“Cheeky” Louis coughed into his fist and ruffled his own hair.

 

Back upstairs, Louis walked into his master bedroom with a tired Harry behind him. Without question, Harry crawled into bed beside Louis and turned to face him.

“This ok?” Harry asked as they locked eyes. The fluffy duvet pulled up to his chin. Louis nodded and wiggled closer to the boy.

“This ok?” Louis echoed as their faces grew close. Harry’s warm breath hit Louis’ face making him shiver in response.

“Yes.” Harry breathed out shakily. The obnoxious sound of Harry’s phone from his discarded slacks ruined the moment and Harry struggled to untangle himself from the sheets to turn it off. The annoying Marimba tone finally ceased when Harry answered it.

“ _Fucking twat_ ” Harry muttered under his breath after he hung up “Niall wanting to know where I was.” Harry informed Louis as he crawled back in bed. He snuggled his face into Louis’ chest and threw an arm around his torso. Louis looked down at the boy and settled with kissing his fluffy hair before falling asleep at last. 

—

The next few days flew past in a blur. Louis and Harry texted constantly since they were both too busy to see each other. The meeting with Simon proved to be a success. Simon, of course, kept changing the subject and asked how Louis’ “boyfriend” was doing, which lead to blushing and explaining on Louis’ part. Simon agreed to buy a case of Louis’ best selling wine for the time being and if all went well, he would order more.

Louis gratefully shook Simon’s hand and said thanks, even though the guy got on his bloody nerves. 

As Louis walked out of the bistro Simon called over to Louis saying “Louis, you better snatch Mr. Styles up quick before someone else does. You two are a good fit” Louis just smiled and thanked him again, his cheeks flaring up red the entire ride home in the cab.

Late the next night, Louis heard the familiar whine of the stereo system next door starting up. But this time instead of loud rock pop music blaring through the speakers, Louis, who was sat in front of the television watching the late night news with Bear, heard the mellow sound of a vaguely familiar voice singing live. The microphone feedback whined before Louis could make out the words being sung. He had heard the song before a few weeks back but couldn’t quite put his finger on it

_I’m gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house_

Louis scrunched his brow before he heard a second voice which he immediately recognized as Harry’s echo in behind the others and _damn_ Harry’s voice complimented perfectly with the other singer. Harry not only was insanely fit, perfectly charming, but also had the voice of a literal angel. It made Louis' head swim with fondness for the younger boy.

When Louis finally laid down he played back in his mind Harry’s voice echoing through the microphone and quickly dosed off.

_I’m out of touch, I’m out of love.._

\--

"Sooo how's our Great Gatsby love story panning out?" Liam nudged Louis' shoulder roughly. They were at Liam and Zayn's new bar having a few drinks and watching the American Football match that was on. They were both fairly tipsy but had no obligations for the rest of the evening so it didn't really matter. "I'm not asking for myself, Zayn's dying to know. He would've come, but Perrie's having him drive to Santa Monica to find these burp pads or something like that."

“Well, you can go tell Mr. Malik that Harry is, in fact, not Jay Gatsby. Wouldn't that make me Daisy?" Louis asked, taking a long drink out of his glass of scotch.

"He lives in the house next to yours, throws large parties and that managed to get your attention. Tell me how this isn't like the Great Gatsby!" Liam slammed his mug down, catching the attention of those sitting near them at the bar. He then jumped out of his bar stool and joined in yelling at the game on the TV along with several other people at the bar.

"Jesus Christ, Liam. He's an 18-year-old kid. A very fit 18-year-old but still. He's no Gatsby and I'm no Daisy Buchanan." Louis spat sarcastically after the commotion died down.

"Alright, alright. Enough teasing. But I'm still curious, will you see him again?" Liam asked sincerely. Louis scratched at the back of his neck. 

"I dunno. I'd like to. He's a perfect charmer. Got all sorts of ladies and lads drooling over him"

Liam waved over the bartender and got the two of them a round of shots. Louis shot Liam a questionable glance before throwing back the burning liquid and swallowing it quickly as it burned down his throat.

"Payno, the last time I had hard liquor shots with you, I was praying to the porcelain god for 3 hours." Louis slid his empty shot glass back to the bartender and laughed as he thought back to that night. It was right after Louis had moved to into his house in the hills. He had Zayn and Liam over for a 3 amigos drinking, swimming and watching football fest that went on for 2 days. The way he spent the majority of his hangover hurling made his stomach queasy just thinking about it.

"Listen Louis, you need to do what any respectable 26-year-old would do. Swoop in like a hawk on prey and date the hell out of that boy!" Liam accompanied his words with overdramatic hand signs and gestures. Louis understood exactly what Liam was saying even though he was properly drunk now.

"I don't see why not. I'm Louis- _fucking_ -Tomlinson! I rose to the top ranks of the wine empire under the greatest mentor in the world! I can conquer dating Harold Styles like it was my birthright!!" Louis followed up Liam's dramatic words from before and took out his mobile and dialed Harry's number. It rang for a bit before Harry picked up.

"Lou?"

"Harold Styles" Louis giggled into the phone. Liam laughed along obnoxiously before Louis drunkenly waved for him to hush.

"Are you drunk, love?" Harry chuckled and Louis could hear rustling and a box being set down on the other end of the line.

"I'm just having a few drinks here with Leeeyum. But I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night" Louis replied to Harry as clearly as he could, overenunciating his t's.

"No, I'm not busy. Would you like to do something?" Harry asked, his voice brightening in eagerness.

"You should come over and cook me that mash covered in ham and homemade chicken parm, pretty pleaseee Hazza?" Liam had to cover his mouth before whispering to Louis the actual name of the dish Louis was referring to which made Louis laughed obnoxiously loud.

"I know what you're referring to Lou. I can do that."

"Harry, you're so sweet. Thank you so so so much" Louis whined graciously into the receiver before Liam took the phone out of his hand and hung it up for him.

"I think that's about all I let you embarrass yourself tonight." Liam, being the secret nice guy that he is, tucked Louis phone back into the front pocket of his blazer. 

"I've got a dinner date with the Jay Gatsby" Louis hinted at Liam suggestively, prior to his words about Harry definitely not being Jay Gatsby before.

"Not Jay Gatsby, I think you mean Nick whats-his-name" Liam picked up a slice of lime from the dish sitting on the bar and began playing with it.

"Alright lads, a certain bartender told me you two might be in need of a ride home." Zayn came up behind Liam and Louis' barstools and placed a hand on both of their backs. 

"Ah! Zayn you're my hero!" Louis flung his arms around Zayn's neck and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"That's the response I expected. Let's get you both home in one piece." Zayn put his arm around Louis and pulled him off his bar stool and pulled Liam by his collar as they clammored out of the bar like a dysfunctional family.

\--

_So Lou, what did one flag say to the other_

**_I don’t know Harry, what?_ **

_Nothing they just waved_

 

Louis struggled to keep him composure as he strolled through the aisles of the grocery as he giggled at Harry’s texts. He was in so deep with this boy, this was the 8th corny joke he’s told in a row, not that Louis was complaining. Another text came in just after that.

 

_Miss u Lou xx_

 

 Louis frowned and grabbed a package of fresh chicken off the shelf. Maybe, just maybe, the younger boy was just as gone for Louis as Louis was for him. Louis also hoped that whatever he said on the phone to Harry at the bar last night wasn't too embarrassing. Zayn was a godsend for picking him and Liam up. Lord knows what they would've gotten into had he not. Louis was definitely not looking to have any horrible hangovers anymore.

 

_Picking up ingredients for tonight x_

**_Are you ready to be madly impressed by my cooking skills??_ **

_Dazzle me Styles_

_Heard you singing the other night_

**_Really??_ **

_Hard to ignore the voice of an angel echoing into my living room_

**_Not that good_ **

_You sounded great Haz xx_

 

Harry didn’t respond after that even though the ominous read receipt showed he got Louis’ message. Louis wasn’t one to dabble on it and continued shopping, picking up the things on the list Harry had sent him earlier. 

Louis was finally getting used to Niall’s fuckery that he got up to on a daily basis. The day prior he rang Louis’ doorbell at a quarter til 8 in the morning to ask to borrow a cup of sugar. The Irish boy was covered from head to toe in an assortment of food coloring and cake frosting. Louis didn’t ask questions.

By the time he got home from the grocer, Niall was hanging a banner outside his and Harry’s home, the obnoxious hue of lime green and pink made it hard to read.

“Tomlinson! Get over here and help a neighbor out!” Niall called Louis over. The ladder he had perched himself on was starting to wiggle where it was leaned haphazardly up against the house.

“Jesus, Niall, what in god’s name are you doing?!” Louis ran over and grabbed hold of the ladder as Niall tied the banner up more securely.

“Well there’s no party or anything tonight so I’m having some potential ‘investors’ over.” Niall let go of the ladder to do air quotations around the word ‘investors’ which only made the ladder jerk around even more.

“What kind of investors are you talking about?”

“Well, you see here Mister Wine Master, Harry and I don’t grow our own Mary Jane, therefore, we must purchase and supply it differently.” Niall explained “This weird hippie couple owns a greenhouse and they’re coming over for cosmos.”

Louis could hardly even imagine Niall Horan drinking or even making cosmopolitans. Let alone entertaining guests properly.  But, there's a first time for everything.

“Louis!!!” a certain curly haired boy came streaking across the front yard and knocked Louis off his feet before he could react. This sent both of them into the fluffy grass and sent Niall, perched on the untrustworthy ladder, into the grass as well.

“Dammit Harold!” Niall swore and jumped up quickly, pulling Harry off of where he fell on top of Louis and scolded him like a child. Harry just laughed and didn’t take his eyes off of Louis, who was still lying flat on the ground picking grass out of his mouth.

Harry shook out of Niall’s grasp and helped Louis up. Louis had little time to react again before Harry wrapped him in a bear hug, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ hair.

“Harrrrry” Louis whined against the taller boy. Harry was only clad in minuscule short black shorts and scuffed up trainers, obviously just getting back home from a run. “You’re a bit sweaty, love.”

“Sorry. Just a’ bit excited.” Harry pulled back and wiped his sweaty curls out of his face “I’ll shower and be over in 10!” Harry called over his shoulder as he jogged into the house. Louis’ eyes glued to his long torso as the glass door swung shut behind him. He came out of his daze when Niall began snapping in front of his face.

“Snap out of it ya arse and help me!” Niall pinched Louis’ cheek and climbed back up the ladder and waited for Louis to hold it steady. The shrill sound of Louis’ phone ringing pulled his attention away from the irishman making a fool out of himself.

“Hello?” Louis made sure the ladder was somewhat steady and walked away, picking up his abandoned grocery bags.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson. Do you have a moment?” His secretary, Eleanor, chirped somewhat excitedly through the phone.

“Um yeah sure. What’s going on?” Louis asked as he swung his front door shut behind him. Bear came running in from the living room and jumped up on the kitchen counter to investigate the fresh food.

“Well, I’ve been in touch with the people over at the Natural Foods grocery chain. They wanted to meet with you about possibly supplying to them.” 

If Louis had been holding something he would’ve dropped it. This was the one business venture he’s been working on for months. Natural Foods has become wildly popular not only in Europe but in the States too. If Louis managed to get his wine carried there it would be huge. Most main grocers carried his wine off and on, but being carried at a specialty grocery store would be a big step.

“Hello?” Eleanor asked again. Louis didn’t realize he’d zoned out.

“Sorry, I uh, that would be great. When would they like to meet?” As soon as Louis was able to get the sentence out of his mouth, he heard Harry let himself in the front door and meet him in the kitchen. Harry grinned and waved, as to not disturb Louis on the phone.

“They wanted to schedule a meeting for tomorrow night but it would be in their London office. You would have to fly out of LA tonight and go straight there.” He could hear Eleanor typing on her keyboard in the background “Looks like there’s a flight with some openings at 7 pm, you would get here around 4 tomorrow, things going well.” Louis could overhear more typing and Eleanor yawning.

Harry mouthed _what’s going on_ and Louis covered the receiver of the phone.

“A really big client wants to meet with me” Louis told Harry. Harry just nodded and slipped off his boots next to the island in the kitchen. Louis sighed and thought about what he could do. Harry glanced over at Louis leaned against the counter and walked over to him. Louis sighed again as Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ messy hair.

“No stress. It causes wrinkles” Harry rubbed his hands on Louis’ face which made Louis chuckle. Bear sat perched on the counter watching the two interact before nudging into Harry’s hand when he reached out to her.

“Uh Eleanor, get some sleep first off because I’m sure it’s late and you’re exhausted. Secondly, call them first thing tomorrow morning and schedule a meeting in 3 days time. I’m busy tonight. I’ll fly out tomorrow morning” Louis smiled as Harry sheepishly grinned at Louis’ words.

“Alright that should work. Have a good night Mr. Tomlinson.”

“You too. See you soon.” Louis hung up and rubbed his face in his hands.

“Looks like I get to fly to London tomorrow. Fun fun” Louis smiled sarcastically and looked over at the taller boy who pouted right back at him.

“Thank you though. For staying for the rest of the night though” Harry smiled again “Let’s get cooking!!” his voice echoed through Louis’ sparsely furnished house which made them both laugh. 

Louis sat back and watched Harry work his magic around his kitchen. Louis rarely cooked an extravagant meal, usually he brought in take out or made frozen pizza, which in hindsight, if Harry were to know that he probably would get offended.

“Come stir these” Harry tapped a wooden spoon on a pot and ushered Louis over.

“I hardly ever use the kitchen, you know?” Louis glanced over at Harry and chuckled. Harry pulled a horrified face before clicking his tongue.

“Well, we’ll just have to make a habit of cooking together in here more.” Harry beamed before opening the raw chicken “Shit, like uh, if that’s ok with you” Harry added chuckling nervously.

“Of course Haz” Louis reassured the boy by leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry’s cheeks flamed at the contact but kept his attention focused on preparing the chicken.

“You missed” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Louis laughed, not catching what he said.

“You missed” Harry looked up from the bench and winked cheekily. Louis chuckled before putting his hand under Harry’s chin and leaned over to meet his face. Louis' eyes met Harry's as the boy's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. 

“Louis I was just jo-“ Before Harry could finish his sentence, boiling water began to foam over the abandoned pot on the stove, splashing against Louis’ hand that was leaned against the cook top.

“Fucking hell!” Louis pulled his hand away quick and jerked back from Harry.

“Oh shit. Put your hand under the sink” Harry pushed the sleeves of his flannel up and turned cold water on Louis’ hand. Louis hissed at the sting before flipping his palm over. After rinsing his hand off for a moment it felt much better. 

“Just barely got my pinky. I think I’ll live, Harry.” Louis gripped Harry’s hand where he was splashing water over Louis’ burn.

“I should’ve watched it better” Harry frowned and shut the water off. “I’ve got some burn cream at my house”

“No stress, Harold” Louis rubbed Harry’s cheeks like he had done to him earlier which made Harry fight back a grin. “Come to London with me” Louis spit out without thinking. Looking at the boy made Louis’ chest swell with an unknown feeling of happiness. He truly was a literal sun in Louis’ day-to-day gray life. Asking him to come to London with him didn’t even cross his thought processing. It just came out.

“Really?” Harry perked up in interest as he toweled Louis’ hand off gently.

“If I’m going to sit in an airplane for 10 hours and be bored out of my bloody mind, I might as well drag you with me.” Louis nodded his head and took the towel from Harry and patted his hands dry the rest of the way. “I can book our tickets after we eat.”

“Niall can hold down the fort without me. This is gonna be _sick_!” Harry took out his phone and typed out a message blindingly fast. Louis opened his laptop and opened up the flight information as Harry began to dance around the kitchen. 

—

After Harry single-handedly finished cooking by himself as Louis watched on, they sat out on Louis’ back deck and ate. Luckily the night wasn’t too chilly like the past few weeks had been. They ate in a comfortable silence before Harry jumped up from the table and dipped his feet in the cool pool water. Louis looked on at the boy before obscene yelling came from next door.

“GET IT IN TOMLINSON!”

Louis’ head snapped over to Harry and Niall’s house. An elderly couple was sat by the pool smoking god knows what while Niall was looking over at Louis and Harry. 

“I didn’t realize the ‘mary jane’ greenhouse owners were 3 times Niall’s age” Louis commented and giggled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry just scoffed and continued splashing the water with his feet.

“I let Niall handle all that stuff. I’m more of the numbers guy” Harry added.

“What time’s our flight tomorrow?” Harry asked as they walked back inside and started doing the dishes.

“9:30. We’ll call a cab around 8” Louis answered. He rinsed the soap off his plate and handed it to Harry to dry.

“I’ll run back home in a bit and pack a bag. If you’re ok with cuddling me tonight” Harry winked while he toweled off the last piece of silverware.

“Very ok with that” Louis smirked and ruffled the younger boy’s curls.

—

The next morning, the sunlight shone brightly through the open window that took up the entirety of the far wall of Louis’ room. It shone directly onto Louis’ face, waking him up at barely a quarter past 6am. He went to roll over, but a foreign weight on his left arm left him trapped. A dead asleep Harry Styles was curled up beside him, his exposed back was to Louis and his bum was pressed precariously into Louis’ crotch. And _christ_ he was hard.

Of course Louis would get himself into these kind of situations. Especially with the neighbor he’s be oogling for weeks. To Louis’ relief, the sun must’ve woken Harry up as well. He rolled over and cracked an eye at Louis before smiling and cuddling back in close to Louis’ frame.

“Morning. Got a plane to catch don’t we” Harry breathed hot against Louis’ neck which wasn’t helping anything in this situation. Harry didn’t seem to notice because he kept wiggling around and messing with Louis’ already messy bed hair. Louis locked eyes with him and Harry’s jaw grew slack before closing the space between their faces. They both giggled close to each others mouths as they grew more and more awake.

“Lou, I really want to kiss you. Have been for a long time. But I don’t know how you feel and I get the feeling maybe you don't-‘ Louis didn’t bother listening as he cut Harry off by bringing their lips together hastily. Harry made a noise of surprise before kissing back eagerly. Louis had kissed one too many people in his lifetime but none, absoluetly none, could compete with the hazy, morning breath, sloppy kiss he was sharing with Harry. He didn’t know if it was Harry’s extra-plump lips or the way his large hands found their way into Louis’ hair. But everything Louis felt was fire as they snogged lazily and without rush for several minutes before Harry got impatient and licked into Louis’ mouth. Louis wrapped his hands into the knotted hair at the base of Harry’s neck, tugging ever so slightly, receiving a moan out of the back of Harry's throat.

“Haz, who wouldn't want to kiss you” Louis whimpered as his shifted his hips, meeting Harry’s. They both were hard which in turn, made them both moan. Harry grinned up against Louis’ mouth and pulled back to breathe hard as Louis kissed and licked down his neck and began leaving a string of love bites on his exposed collarbone. They pulled back simultaneously and grinned like young teenagers as they tried to catch their breath as the heat of the moment died down.

“Well, good morning to you too, curly.” Louis chuckled and sat up in the massive bed. 

“Do you want me to cook you breakfast?” Harry asked. He got out of bed and stretched, giving Louis a nice view of his rippling back muscles. Harry rummaged around in his bag and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a green jumper.

“That would be great. Such a good wife” Louis closed his eyes and smiled as Harry leaned down and gave him a quick peck and then grabbing Louis by the ear and pulling hard.

“Harold!” Louis yelled as Harry teased him. Louis reached up and tickled Harry’s side which made him collapse back in bed in a fit of laughter on top of Louis. Which in turn, led to more snogging and them having to leave the house in a rush without a proper Styles-cooked breakfast.

 


End file.
